


Morning In New York

by Winginblood, zilldk



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, porn with feelings and a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/pseuds/zilldk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wasn’t sure what it was that had woken him. All he knew as he slowly drifted to consciousness was that it was different from usual. It could have been the sounds of the busy city floating up from below, rather than the quiet seclusion of his own much higher penthouse apartment. </p><p>Maybe it was the way the late morning sun was making its presence and warmth better known through a crack in the light coloured curtains. Normally he would be flat on his stomach, sprawled out on his bed and taking up as much space as possible. Normally he’d be alone. Perhaps it was a slight shift in the firm, warm weight on his chest or in the way Sebastian’s legs were tangled with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning In New York

**Author's Note:**

> Another little "moment" in the life of Chris and Sebastian in a firmly established, collaborated headcanon that we have been working on for a while.
> 
> A little glimpse into the world of being famous actors and balancing a relationship with all the hardships and happy moments that it entails.
> 
> This work is entirely a work of fiction and is in no way meant to offend anyone. It is entirely made out of love, so please don't sue. We own nothing.
> 
> A million thanks to [froggy_freek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek) for helping with the Romanian translations of Sebastian’s words and for explaining some basics for using the Romanian language. It’s actually a lot more complicated (and interesting) than you might think, so thank you for making us steer clear of Google Translate! You’re a sweetheart! ;-)
> 
> Translations in the end notes.

Chris wasn’t sure what it was that had woken him. All he knew as he slowly drifted to consciousness was that it was different from usual. It could have been the sounds of the busy city floating up from below, rather than the quiet seclusion of his own much higher penthouse apartment. 

Maybe it was the way the late morning sun was making its presence and warmth better known through a crack in the light coloured curtains. Normally he would be flat on his stomach, sprawled out on his bed and taking up as much space as possible. Normally he’d be alone. Perhaps it was a slight shift in the firm, warm weight on his chest or in the way Sebastian’s legs were tangled with his own.

Whatever it was it was a much more pleasant way to wake up than he usually did and Chris couldn’t help but wish it was something he could have every day. 

He hadn’t yet opened his eyes but he smiled at the memory of the previous day once he’d arrived at Sebastian’s apartment. Smiled at the way they had been more or less permanently attached in some way once he’d got inside the door, from their hello kisses and hugs to sitting or sprawling all over each other on the couch as they’d kissed and hands had wandered as they’d watched a movie and to the way Sebastian had taken his hand to lead him first to the bathroom to shower and then to bed. The need for physical contact had remained throughout the night as they’d finally fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

It was an afternoon and evening that Chris was sure he would never forget. He blinked slowly a couple of times when his eyes finally opened and he took in his surroundings. He looked down briefly at Sebastian before closing his eyes again, turning his head just enough to place a soft kiss to Sebastian’s forehead as he tightened the arm he had around Sebastian’s back to hug him a little tighter, content to stay exactly where he was and maybe doze a little more for as long as Sebastian was still sleeping.

Sebastian made a soft humming noise at the light touch of lips to his forehead, and he smiled in the state of still barely-awake bliss as he slowly drifted towards consciousness. He wasn’t nearly ready to open his eyes just yet, and instead he just lay still, basking in the morning drowsiness and the feel of strong arms around him. Yesterday had been one of the best days in his life, and being here, waking up in Chris’ arms was a dream come true. They had waited a long time for this. “Mmmh, ‘m not awake yet. Dun’ wanna move.”

He didn’t. The feel of Chris’ warm shoulder beneath his cheek was far too wonderful to want to move from and, if Sebastian could have his way, this would be the way they would always wake up. It was a dream though, at least for now, so he intended to enjoy every moment like this they got until the day came where they wouldn’t have to be apart for long periods of time anymore.

“I missed this,” he said softly, turning his face just enough to be able to kiss the upper part of Chris’ chest. He moved his hand from where it was resting to softly caress through the dark hair on Chris’ chest, smiling at the feel of it. “I love you, Chris. This is the best way to wake up.” 

He finally opened his eyes and looked up to see Chris’ handsome face so close, and it made his heart flutter in his chest. He was still boneless, aware of every inch of skin where they touched each other and he snuggled as close as he possibly could. “I want this. Us.” He tilted his head up, just enough so their lips could meet in a soft, chaste kiss. “I’m greedy.” 

“I want this too, Sebs. I want this all the time.” Chris hummed both in agreement and at the feel of Sebastian’s continuing caresses. He looked at Sebastian a moment, losing himself a little in those brilliantly blue eyes that always spoke volumes about what Sebastian was feeling. 

Right now all Chris could see was an almost overwhelming amount of love and happiness and he was determined to keep it that way as much as he could. He smiled as he brought their lips together once again, his hand running lightly up and down Sebastian’s side. 

“And maybe we could. For a while at least. I was thinking about the filming for Cap 3. We could ask for a shared apartment or something instead of them getting us individual hotel rooms. Say it’s to help with the characterisations. Y’know, like getting Steve and Bucky’s friendship back on the right track by letting them spend time together. We could sell it as...as extreme method acting. Make them think it would help the film and performances. D’ya think they’d go for it?”

Sebastian’s eyes lit up as the idea took shape in his head, and his smile spread from ear to ear. “That’s… _brilliant_ , baby! That could _work_ ” He was literally beaming at the thought and the idea of it was already setting roots. “They already know how much we got into character the last time so it wouldn’t even sound strange. They knew we spent time together in between shooting and in the evenings the last time, doing exactly that, rehearsing and getting the dynamics right. And the next movie will be so much more of that.” 

He leaned into another kiss, longer this time, and when they parted, a naughty smirk was spreading on his lips. “You have no idea how many times I imagined you fucking my brains out on those evenings. I’m not even sure how I managed to keep it together, I had such a big fucking crush on you.” He graced Chris’ jaw with his teeth teasingly, chuckling at the feel of Chris’ beard against his lips. “Thank god that is not just a fantasy anymore.”

“You did an _amazing_ job of keeping it together, I had no idea.” Chris laughed as he added, “I was Captain Oblivious.” 

Looking back he knew the signs had all been there but could only think he had been so far into denial of his own budding feelings for Sebastian, and the possibility that they could be reciprocated, that he had wilfully ignored seeing the same in Sebastian for the longest time. The night they had got past that and kissed for the first time had been one of the happiest of Chris’ life and it had only got better from then on. 

He shifted his hands, running them down Sebastian’s hips and pulling Sebastian even more on top of himself as they kissed again. “Next time we’ll be able to make a few of those fantasies come true. Maybe even think up a few new ones.”

“Mmh, I’d like that very much.” Sebastian willingly moved with Chris’ guidance until he was sprawled comfortably on top of Chris, kissing him until their lips were tingling and they had to break for air. “I’m so glad you’re not Captain Oblivious any longer. It fucking sucked.” 

He chuckled and took a moment to take in the sight of Chris’ face, Sebastian’s eyes lingering at his plump, kiss swollen lips, the beautiful blue of his eyes, and he felt the happy ache of love sting deep in his heart, bringing out his smile once more. He leaned close again and nuzzled Chris’ cheek with his nose, breathing in and once more loving the feel of Chris’ beard against his lips while he moved further down to nibble at his earlobe. 

“I want you. And unless I’m very much mistaken, it feels like you want me too.” He smiled mischievously and rolled his hips, grinding against Chris’ groin and then he leaned close and whispered into his ear. “Feeling up for another romp? Or is it too early for that?” He licked the sensitive spot right beneath Chris’ ear. “I’m still so wet from the last time I had you. We won’t even need lube…”

“Fuck, Seb,” Chris groaned the words out, completely unable to stop the small jerk his hips gave in response to the lick beneath his ear. It hadn’t taken Sebastian long to figure out Chris’ weak spots and he used that knowledge mercilessly. Chris would be a liar if he said he didn’t love every moment of it. He’d never had a lover quite like Sebastian before, never known anyone so eager and willing to please and yet able to take just what he wanted too. It was so fucking hot and intoxicating and exciting and Chris was addicted to him in all the good ways. 

“I want you _all_ the fucking time. ‘s never too early for me.” One of Chris’ hands had lifted from its place on Sebastian’s hip and as Chris tilted his head down enough to reach Sebastian’s shoulder with his mouth, kissing and nibbling his way along until he reached Sebastian’s neck, he trailed his fingers lightly up Sebastian’s side, teasing over his ribs and along the underside of his upper arm. He broke the contact to bring two fingers to Sebastian’s mouth, slipping them slowly inside as he sucked on the pulse he could feel beating strongly beneath his lips while Sebastian sucked on his fingers, laving them with his tongue to get them good and wet. 

Chris’ other hand stretched further down to cup one firm ass cheek as he pulled his fingers free from Sebastian’s mouth and he brought Sebastian closer, moaning as their hard dicks rubbed together. Slick fingers slid down the cleft to tease and probe gently at the ring of muscle around Sebastian’s entrance. “You sure you don’t need more, baby? Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Sebastian’s lips parted in a soft moan as Chris’ fingers slipped easily inside of him after only a short amount of probing and prodding, bringing with them a surge of pleasure and memories of their latest nightly activities. “I’m more than sure, baby,” he moaned, panting softly and rocking his hips back to meet Chris’ hand. “Want you inside, Chris, _please_.” 

He hadn’t exaggerated either, he was still all slicked up inside from the times Chris had come inside him during their lovemaking last night, and he couldn’t wait to feel Chris again, to feel so completely stretched and filled and the pleasure that followed. 

He kissed Chris again, wet and eagerly. “I love your hands on me, your fingers _in_ me…” He kissed him again, even more urgently, sucking on Chris’ tongue and biting teasingly at his red, kiss swollen lips while desire burned its way through his body. “...but please, baby, you’re teasing.” The smirk was back, the glint of lust in Sebastian’s eyes sparkling brightly as he pushed his ass up just a little, not to discourage Chris’ probing fingers but to get into a much more inviting position. 

“I want to ride you, want to make you feel so good.” Another kiss and then one more as Sebastian slid his fingers through Chris’ hair with one hand while supporting his own weight with the other. “Help me out, baby. You won’t hurt me. Not ever.”

Chris readily admitted to himself that it would take a much stronger man than he to resist giving Sebastian anything he wanted when he got like this, his breathy moans, passionate kisses and irresistible soft pleading riling Chris up like no one else. He smiled as he looked up at Sebastian. “Alright, whatever you say.” 

He pushed his fingers in one last time, just enough to lightly pass over Sebastian’s prostate, smile widening at the gasping moan and slight shiver that earned him, then pulled them free. His hand went to his own cock, thumb smearing the already flowing precome around the head to help ease his way. “Just humour me and take it a little easy for a little while.” He leaned up to capture Sebastian’s lips in another scorching kiss as he lined up and pushed his way slowly inside Sebastian’s willing, responsive body.

Sebastian kissed back with everything he had, matching Chris’ desire and passion, and when Chris pushed inside of him he breathed out a deep, pleasured moan against Chris’ lips. It felt so good, the slow burn of being stretched wide, and the sense of being filled so completely made Sebastian’s eyelids flutter closed as pleasure painted his face. “Oh god, Chris”, he breathed, voice laced with lust. “So good, baby. You’re so fucking _big_.” 

He kissed Chris one more time before he slowly pushed himself up with his knees spread wide on both sides of Chris’ hips, supporting himself with his hands on Chris’ strong chest while he sat down over Chris’ hard dick at an almost painfully slow pace. Chris had asked him to take things easy, and Sebastian had no intentions of disappointing him, so he moved in slow motion, rocking gently back and forth until Chris was finally buried inside of him to the very hilt and Sebastian sat upright on Chris’ lap. 

He looked down at the glorious sight of his beautiful lover beneath him, smiling at the sight of pleasure lighting up Chris’ eyes and the sound of his pleasured moans spilling from his lips. “So beautiful, baby. You’re so beautiful.”

Chris was everything he could ever want and more, and Sebastian had never been as happy as he was now, feeling so loved and cherished in ways he had never experienced before, and Sebastian was sure that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Sebastian was breathing heavily and sweat was glistening on his skin when his body had finally adapted fully, easily remembering and welcoming Chris’ presence inside of him again, and only once they were both ready he started to move again, slowly, rocking back and forth while caressing his palms up over Chris’ torso, sliding his fingers through the dark hairs that richly dusted his belly and chest. Sebastian found it so incredibly sexy and he loved the feel of it against his skin.

Sebastian’s breath was deep and audible as he rode his lover with a truly blissful expression on his face, and slowly he increased the rhythm, moving a little faster and moaning shamelessly every time Chris’ cock slid deep enough to caress over Sebastian’s prostate, making pleasure erupt like fireworks inside of him. 

Making love to Chris was better than any other lover he had ever had, every time better than the last, every new bout an adventure, and Sebastian loved it, loved that he could bring Chris so much pleasure and that his enthusiasm and ingenuity in bed was appreciated and reciprocated in full. 

He let out another moan as he felt Chris’ hands slide up over his thighs, squeezing firmly on their way towards his hips, and secretly Sebastian couldn’t deny the want for a few dark bruises from his lover’s hands to remind him of this later.

Chris didn’t have the vocabulary to describe just how truly gorgeous Sebastian was like this, all long limbs and sensuous movement, sweat beading and starting to run down over his chest, the wonderful sounds that he freely made each time he took Chris’ cock deep inside his body, head thrown back with eyes closed and lips parted, the feel of his strong thigh muscles under Chris’ palms as he worked to raise and lower himself faster and harder. 

It was the most beautiful sight in the world, next to the moment when Sebastian would finally give into the pleasure and come with Chris’ cock buried deep inside him. That was the moment Chris lived and breathed for, the one he loved most, that most private of moments that he was privileged to see, and getting Sebastian there was something that Chris just couldn’t get enough of, his own pleasure secondary to making it as good for Sebastian as he possibly could.

His eyes tracked the progress of one of the beads of sweat that broke free and slipped down over the beautifully muscled abdomen that Sebastian worked hard to build and maintain. Chris hands moved further up Sebastian’s thighs, reaching his hips just as the droplet of sweat reached the top of the v that led down to his groin. Chris swept a thumb over the liquid, smoothing over the protrusion of bone and pressing just a little harder as he got a better grip on Sebastian’s hips to aide his motion.

Chris bent his legs at the knee so he could get his feet flat on the mattress, the better to roll his hips up with more purpose now that Sebastian had adjusted and was riding him harder, finding and matching Sebastian’s rhythm to push up and into him each time Sebastian slid back down his cock. “Fuck, Seb,” Chris moaned when Sebastian cried out as his prostate was hit and he tightened around Chris’ cock. “So good, baby. _You’re_ so fuckin’ good. Love you like this. God, you’re beautiful. Perfect.

Sebastian was completely lost in the pleasure now, in the perfect rhythm they moved together in, and he was way beyond the ability to form coherent English words at this point. "Nu mă satur de tine." The words that did manage to form were his native Romanian tongue, and he was barely aware of them slipping out at all. He was so caught up in the pleasure, in the way Chris made him feel, and Chris was the first lover that had ever been able to see this completely uninhibited side of Sebastian’s personality. “Mă faci să mă simt atât de bine, iubire.”

He was lost in it, in the rhythm and the pleasure of how every upwards thrust Chris made inside of him took Sebastian right to the edge of oblivion, brushing over his sweet spot and pulling pleasured moans from him. He was getting close, _so close_ to coming, and he wanted it so badly. 

He had never had a lover before that made him feel so free, that had so completely unselfishly allowed Sebastian to be himself without filter or protective walls. Sebastian had always been a hands-on kind of person, craving touch and affection like he needed it to breathe, but it had also made him very vulnerable, and Sebastian had learned to box it in and shut it out to guard himself. 

It wasn’t always easy, but far too many people had tried to take advantage of his trusting soul, and Sebastian had learned that he couldn’t trust people with his heart like that. Not until he met Chris and all his defenses, all the protective walls he had built, crumbled after a single look into sturdy, blue eyes and a stoic smile. 

The first Captain America movie had been his undoing, and as much as he had known that it was insane, as much as he had fought it in the beginning, he had fallen in love with his co-star so hard that he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

It was a one sided love, he knew that, and he did his best to rein it in and keep himself in check, and it had worked for a while. They had become friends, good friends, and they had stayed in contact when filming had ended, but once it was time to start the training for Cap 2 everything had come back like a freight train, and Sebastian had struggled hard to keep his secret hidden. 

Every moment he had spent with Chris, every training session, every choreography practise, every moment filming scenes together had been equal parts heaven and agony, but Sebastian had soldiered through it and done the job, convinced that Chris liked girls and would never look his way. He had been too afraid to make a move out of fear from losing Chris’ friendship, and he had kept the acting going long after filming had ended, right until the day he just couldn’t anymore. 

And now here they were, together in the way Sebastian had only ever dared dream about, and they were happier together than he had ever thought possible. Being with Chris was so _easy_ , with no preconceived images to live up to and no expectations he couldn’t meet. Chris wanted him for _him_ , and Sebastian loved him more than he had ever loved anything else in his whole life. If it was up to Sebastian, Chris would be the man he would spend the rest of his life with. 

“Vă rog, iubito… please, baby…” His voice was strained, shaking with pleasure as he rode Chris in a fast rhythm, rolling his hips and using his strong thighs to lift himself up and down and control the speed. His hair was dripping wet from the exertion, his skin glistening with sweat and Chris’ hands on him felt like exquisite burning fire. 

Chris’ words were like a sweet song, egging Sebastian on and working wonders for his ego, allowing him to let go of every last inhibition until it was all pleasure and lust and completely filthy movements, sights and sounds. “Atinge-ma , te rog. Pl..please touch me. I need to… ah… Want… want to come.”

Chris didn’t need to be told that Sebastian was close, didn’t need to understand the words Sebastian was saying to know he was teetering right on the very brink of coming, but god did he love it when Sebastian got to this point. The breathy tremor in Sebastian’s voice when he reverted back to his native tongue was all Chris needed to hear to know just how near the edge Sebastian was. And Sebastian never looked or sounded more beautiful to Chris than he did at this moment.

Chris _loved_ that Sebastian trusted him enough to truly let go, to drop all his carefully built defences, and just _feel_. It was a powerful feeling, to _know_ that Sebastian loved and trusted him that much, and Chris was never going to take it for granted. And it worked both ways. He had no secrets, no need for fronts or posturing, with Sebastian. Chris had shared parts of himself with Sebastian that he never had with anyone else. Sebastian had allowed him to be vulnerable in a way he had never dreamed possible and Chris loved him for it.

His hand was already moving from Sebastian’s hip as he formed those beautiful sounding foreign words, loosening his tight grip and sliding over the sweat damp skin to wrap around Sebastian’s straining cock, a long stream of precome already pooling on Chris’ belly as Sebastian moved above him. 

It didn’t take much, just a very few firm strokes, until Sebastian’ orgasm hit, his nails digging into Chris’ chest as he yelled out something unintelligible, and Chris was right there with him, managing only a couple more ragged thrusts before his hips lifted from the bed as he released deep inside Sebastian with a low groan.

As he sank back down to the bed Sebastian collapsed on top of him and Chris held him close, breathing hard. He turned his head to press his lips into Sebastian’s hair and whisper, “Te iubesc, Sebastian. Te iubesc.”

“Te iubesc, Chris.” Sebastian’s voice was soft, happy and content. All his physical energy had left him for the time being, in favor of the most wonderful blissed out liquid feeling in his entire body and there was no place he would rather be than right here in Chris’ arms. Sebastian was still a little short of breath, his body still tingling in the aftermath of the wonderful orgasm, and lying here on Chris’ chest was the best way to slowly come back down from both the physical and the emotional high. 

“God, that was incredible. _You’re_ incredible.” He smiled fondly, comfortable with his cheek resting on Chris’ chest, fingers of his left hand resting beside his face, playing with the hairs he was so fond of there. It made Chris even more masculine and Sebastian had a very soft spot for that. 

“And… Thank you. For saying that. In Romanian.” He smiled, snuggling a little closer but not really wanting to move a muscle, except for a small, happy chuckle that slipped out anyway. “Your pronunciation is _terrible_ , but I love you for saying it anyway. I liked it.” 

His eyes were beaming fondly as he lifted his forefinger briefly to Chris’ lips to silence any protests before they could come out, and he turned his face up enough to be able to kiss the underside of Chris’ jaw. “I could teach you, you know. If you wanted. I suppose it would be fair that you know what I’m babbling at you when we fuck.” 

Chris knew his Romanian pronunciation had been bad and so wasn’t surprised when Sebastian called him out on it. It had been a completely spur of the moment decision to say the words he had heard Sebastian say so often to him and it was one of the few words and phrases he recognised and now understood. Getting his own tongue wrapped around and forming the unusual, to him, combination of sounds had been more difficult than he had anticipated when he had had the idea. He was glad Sebastian appreciated his efforts.

He loved hearing Sebastian speaking Romanian though. Loved the way his accent would linger and bleed into his English for a few moments when he got off the phone with his mom. And the cursing when Sebastian was annoyed about something was _spectacular_. Chris wasn’t sure he necessarily needed to understand it all though. He already recognised a few words here and there, the endearments mostly, and he generally got the feeling behind whatever Sebastian said as they made love. That was enough for now. 

“I dunno, Sebs. I _really_ suck at learning other languages and I don’t think you want me butchering something you make sound so beautiful.” His hand lifted to the back of Sebastian’s head, lazily carding through his hair. “I’d love to be able to get a few words and phrases right but I don’t mind not knowing it all. I kinda like it. It’s mysterious and you sound so fucking sexy. Even though I don’t know exactly what you’re saying I love the way you say it.

Sebastian chuckled softly. “Maybe it’s for the best that you don’t always know what I’m saying. My mom would probably wash my mouth with soap if she heard.” He smiled mischievously. “Besides, I suck at teaching.” 

He hummed softly from the feel of Chris’ fingers caressing through his hair. It was a habit Chris had that Sebastian absolutely loved, and it could turn him into a completely liquid purring mess if Chris kept it up long enough. “You realize that if you keep doing that, I’m going to fall asleep right here with your dick still in my ass, right?”, he teased, never one to back down on a chance to run his dirty mouth.

“There are worse things that could happen than you falling asleep with my dick still in your ass,” Chris replied with a chuckle. He knew it wouldn’t last, knew that they really should get moving to the shower and clean up, was sure he would soften and slip free naturally before it got too uncomfortable for Sebastian, but for now he was glad to still have that most intimate of connections with his love.

Chris smiled as he kept his fingers moving in Sebastian’s hair, even as they kissed, scratching lightly at Sebastian’s scalp. He loved the effect the simple action had on Sebastian, loved the way Sebastian would lean in to him and make the most amazing sounds as he relaxed further into it. The calming effect it had on Chris too was not to be dismissed.

Sebastian propped himself up on his arms on Chris’ chest so he could meet Chris’ eyes, the smirk melting into something softer as he looked into beautiful blue. “Do you really think the Romanian sounds sexy? For all you know I could be calling you all kinds of bad things.” He smiled. “I’m _not_ , but in principle...” 

He winked and leaned in for a lingering kiss, taking his time to taste and tease, licking the seam of Chris’ lips until he was granted access to deepen the kiss and lick teasingly into Chris’ mouth. “You’re amazing, do you know that? You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He kissed him again, nibbling a teasing trail along Chris’ chin, kissing that soft spot he had found right at the hinge of his jaw. “I should cuff you to the bed and keep you here always. How does ‘love slave’ sound to you?”

Chris tipped his head back as Sebastian kissed along his jaw, a soft sound catching in the back of his throat when Sebastian reached that particularly sensitive spot he had found and turning to a laugh when he made his offer. “That...that sounds fucking awesome, babe. To be here at your beck and call, waiting for you to get home and use me as you see fit? I could definitely go for that _every_ day of the fucking week. _Especially_ if you’re gonna talk to me in Romanian.”

He grinned as he shifted his hands, sliding them both to Sebastian’s waist and getting a good enough grip so that he could flip them over. He hovered for a moment, taking in the surprise and delight on Sebastian’s face before leaning in to kiss him. “Not so sure you want to keep me immobile though.”

Sebastian kissed back passionately, his arms sliding around Chris’ strong shoulders, hands caressing over firm muscle. “Nah that… that would definitely suck.” Sebastian’s voice was a breathy moan as he looked up at Chris, took in his handsome face hovering above him, and with something that mostly sounded like a whimper he leaned up and crashed their lips together again in a desperate, hungry kiss.

Nothing could make Sebastian weak in the knees like Chris could, even more so Chris taking control and manhandling him just like this, having his way. Even if it was just to tip them over for now, it did something to Sebastian that he just couldn’t resist, never could, and Sebastian’s fingers dug into firm the muscle of Chris’ shoulders while he parted his lips and sucked greedily on Chris’ tongue.

He rolled his hips up experimentally, squeezing around Chris’ dick that amazingly enough was still in him. Chris was a rather big boy, even when he wasn’t hard and Sebastian loved how they both took delight in keeping the intimate contact after sex, just lying there still linked together in the most intimate of ways. Just the thought of losing that contact now was enough to make Sebastian wrap his long legs up around Chris’ thighs and hooking his feet together by the ankles to keep Chris in place. There was definitely advantages to having long legs, and Sebastian had always been very flexible, and maybe, if he did this right, he might be able to tease Chris enough to get hard again.

“C’mon baby,” he cooed, purring against Chris’ lips as his hand slid up along Chris’ nape, fingers threading into Chris’ short hair. “I don’t want to leave the bed until I walk funny. "Ești atât de frumos." He breathed in, smiling. “Please. Fuck me again, baby. Te vreau din nou. I want more.”

Chris groaned and his head dropped a little, the squeeze to his dick just on the border of pleasure and pain. It wasn’t inconceivable that he could go again so soon, his cock was certainly trying to show an interest in all the kissing and touching they had been doing, but he wasn’t sure it was going to happen. There was no way he wasn’t going to try though. Not when Sebastian was asking so sweetly.

He gave his hips a little experimental shift, pushing a little further back into Sebastian’s warmth, and ran his hand down from Sebastian’s waist to rest on his hip and tilt it up just enough to make the motion easier, moaning again when Sebastian gave him another little squeeze. 

His head dropped further into the crook of Sebastian’s neck and shoulder and he mouthed over the sweat damp skin. “Fuck! You’re killing me here, babe. They’ll fancy it up for the press but it’ll be clear as day on the certificate. Cause of death: Sebastian Stan. Specifically his sexy body and voice.”

The whisper of breath across Sebastian’s damp skin sent a delightful shiver through him, pulling another moan out as Chris pushed in a little deeper. It was a lot to ask, for Chris to get hard again so soon, and Sebastian wouldn’t be the slightest bit disappointed if it didn’t happen. 

Sex was nice, sex with _Chris_ was _amazing_ , but it was the closeness with Chris that mattered the most. Just feeling his arms hold on and touch him everywhere, holding him tight and caressing his fingers through his hair, that was the most important part for Sebastian. The intimacy. But granted, sex was a _very_ nice addition to it.

“Please don’t die from me,” he whispered, lips quirked up in a soft smile because Chris’ words were adorable. “Necrophilia is not really my thing.” He chuckled and kissed Chris again, releasing his legs around Chris’ hips to give him free room to move, and instead Sebastian bent his knees to rest his feet on the bed with his thighs spread wide in invitation to give Chris the best possible room and angle to move however he wanted to.

He nudged Chris’ face up so he could kiss him again, his hand sliding along Chris’ jaw and cupping his cheek, thumb caressing along his cheekbone. “You make me so happy, Chris. I love you for being in my life and for loving me back. I’ve… I’ve never felt like this before. Never felt so… _whole_.”

He wasn’t sure where the sudden romantic mood came from, especially since he had just moments ago been trying his best to be a seductive little minx, but it was just another one of Sebastian’s little quirks. He was a sensual being, and his emotions were both his biggest strength and his greatest weakness. In the wrong hands he could be hurt terribly, had been in the past, but he knew he was safe with Chris and that Chris would never take advantage of Sebastian’s vulnerable heart. 

He kissed Chris again, seductively deep and slow, taking his time to taste and savor every delicate detail that was Chris Evans’ mouth, and moving his body along with Chris’ in a slow grind. 

Chris had never known anything like this, the slow awakening to full hardness again inside a lover’s body. Sure he’d gone a couple or three rounds in a day before, the previous evening with Sebastian a case in point. 

But this? This heat surrounding and welcoming him as his cock filled out again, the way Sebastian would periodically squeeze around him, the slow, smooth grind as they moved against each other, the kisses, the touches, the feel of Sebastian’s dick hardening as it lay trapped between them? _Nothing_ like this.

There were whispered words amongst the kisses and moans, words of love breathed against the warm skin as Chris’ mouth moved along Sebastian’s collarbone and pressed into Sebastian’s hair, promises of devotion when Chris’ hand curled around Sebastian’s ribs and Sebastian shivered around him with the sweep of a thumb over an overly sensitive nipple. Simple but heartfelt words to confirm to Sebastian that Chris belonged to him, body and soul.

It was slow and beautiful and perfect, all small movements and gentle caresses, the firm press of fingers and palms on sensitive spots, the slide of sweat slicked skin and circling of hips allowing Chris to nudge against Sebastian’s prostate rather than the power of before, soft sounds of pleasure from both each time the intense sensations reached a new peak.

Sebastian’s left hand slid down along Chris’ side and his right followed the long expanse of his back, blunt nails trailing along his spine all the way down to where his hands found the firm, round buttocks of Chris’ ass and squeezed _just right_ , firm fingers digging into hard muscle. His right hand soon strayed closer to the crack between Chris’ buttocks, fingers sliding between sweat slicked cheeks and soon after two fingers purposefully brushed teasingly over the alluring puckered entrance there.

Sebastian’s wandering hands kicked everything up a notch or two, Chris’ hips giving a firmer thrust in response to Sebastian’s teasing touch and he groaned. The motion of his hips grew more purposeful, the beginnings of what was sure to be a powerful orgasm tickling low in his belly. He didn’t pull back far, barely any of his length leaving the tight heat of Sebastian’s body before his hips firmly rocked forward again. “Fuck, Seb. Do that again. Please.” 

Sebastian’s lips curled up in that deliciously naughty smile against Chris’ mouth and as they kissed he breathed out a deep, husky moan from the feel of Chris taking this to a whole new level of _incredible_. It was the intensity of it, the intimacy of feeling Chris grow hard inside of him again, the way he effortlessly found that spot inside of him that made everything burn in all the right places without hardly moving at all that took this to a place they’d never gone before.

“Mmmh, liked that did you, huh?” he teased, but it wasn’t meant to do more than egg Chris further on. Sebastian was far too caught up in the intensity of this, in the slow grind that made spark after spark of pleasure roll up his spine, and there was no way he would be able to deny Chris anything he wanted at this point - certainly not holding back on something that Chris _asked_ for. 

Every time Chris rolled his hips into him, every time his cock brushed over that sweet spot deep inside of him, it felt like fireworks went off inside of Sebastian, and he was getting close way faster than he had thought he would be able to the second time around. His cock was already rock hard, pinned between their grinding abdomens and weeping precome that pooled in the ripples of firm muscles, making the slick sounds when they moved add a whole other layer to the delicious obscenity of it all. It was _that_ good.

“Jesus baby, of course. You ask so nicely...” His hand had already found the small tube of lube left on the mattress and he quickly reached for it again, dexterous fingers flipping the lid so that he could coat his fingers with the viscous liquid. He kissed Chris again, passionately, words nothing more than heady moans against Chris’ lips, and while he thrust his tongue inside Chris’ mouth, he brushed his fingers over Chris’ opening again, firmer this time. When Chris gasped into their kiss, Sebastian curled his fingers and prodded just a little, letting the tip of his middle finger probe at the rim of the firm ring of muscle. 

As he broke off the kiss and leaned close, he nibbled at Chris’ earlobe before he whispered into his ear, warm breath ghosting over the already heated, sweat slicked skin of Chris’ neck. “Mmmh, so tight, baby. I bet you’re burning hot inside.” 

He momentarily lost the control though, as Chris ground into him again, causing Chris’ dick to do the most incredible things inside his ass and pulling a downright filthy moan from Sebastian’s lips as he literally bucked up to meet the slow grind and thus forced the tip of his finger to breach Chris’ opening and slide inside past the first knuckle. 

Chris was every bit as warm inside as Sebastian had imagined, and the tight clench around his digit brought the smirk back on Sebastian’s lips. “Feels like I was right,” he taunted, wiggling his finger just slightly inside Chris’s hole. “So fucking hot, baby. I kinda like fucking you while you’re fucking me.”

Chris was gone, just _gone_ , all higher brain functions, such as speech, shorted out by Sebastian’s actions and voice. All there was was sensation and moaning breaths, the brilliant heat and pressure around his dick, Sebastian’s questing finger in his ass and voice at his ear. All that existed was Sebastian. Chris wouldn’t have it any other way.

He wanted to tell Sebastian just how good he felt, how he wanted more, how Sebastian could fuck him any way he pleased but all he could manage by way of reply was a startled, pleasure gasp, a few murmured curses and a firmer thrust of his hips, a tightening of the hand he had on Sebastian’s thigh that pulled his leg up and so allowed Chris to get just that little bit deeper than before.

It was all just so fucking good, another level of experience and intensity that Chris had never had before. Just one more thing to add to the endless list of things that Sebastian had given him.

“’S’good, baby,” he finally managed to get out as his lips sought Sebastian’s again. “So fuckin...fuck, I can’t...I’m...” He broke off with another moan as Sebastian’s finger pushed in a little further, hips almost shaking as they rocked and ground out a faster rhythm, torn between the sweet pleasure to be found in Sebastian’s body and the desire to fuck himself on Sebastian’s long, talented finger that was now teasingly close to reaching Chris’ prostate. It was all too much, too intense. Too perfect. “Gonna come. I can’t...”

Sebastian couldn’t remember ever having seen Chris _this_ far gone, not yet in this beautiful, wonderful relationship they had found themselves in, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever been a part of. Watching Chris come apart like this, so _completely_ , was the most intimate and erotic experience Sebastian had ever had a hand in, even quite literally, and as Chris thrust deep, his dick hitting Sebastian’s spot dead on, Sebastian arched his back up with a loud cry of pure and unadulterated pleasure. 

Chris’ hand held on tight to his thigh, surely leaving a set of beautiful bruises in the morning to serve Sebastian as wonderful reminders as he lost himself. With his final conscious movements Sebastian added another finger and thrust them both deep, as deep as he could possibly get inside Chris’ ass, curving them just enough to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with the tips of his fingers. 

The pleasured _roar_ that Chris let out, combined with the brutal thrust of his hips, forcing his huge cock as deep inside Sebastian as it was humanly possible, was more than Sebastian could withstand, and he threw his head back with his own cry of pure pleasure as he came hard with his cock trapped between their grinding stomachs, spurting wet slickness out between them in powerful bursts. The heightened sensitivity that consumed his body made him feel Chris’s cock erupting rhythmically deep inside of him too, filling his body with a delicious, thick flood of warm semen. 

“Oh my fucking god,” he gasped once their shared orgasms finally started to wear off, and his chest was heaving breathlessly as he just held on to Chris with his still free hand, unable to work up the strength to move another muscle. He was floating in the aftermath, completely blissed out and boneless and if he never had to move again, he wouldn’t make a single complaint. “Jesus, baby. I think you killed me.” 

He chuckled happily, feeling his hair stick to his forehead and his body drenched in sweat and other more questionable fluids, and he couldn’t bring himself to care one bit. Gently he removed his fingers from Chris’ ass and just held onto him instead, arm resting heavily across his lower back. 

The blissful calm that settled in brought another rush of emotions, much deeper ones this time, and he swallowed hard when he felt the corners of his eyes sting a little, making him fight hard to keep the emotions at bay. 

He was _home_ here in Chris’ arms, and no matter how screwed up their schedules became, no matter where their careers would take them, they would make this work, and he would treasure every breathing second he got to spend with Chris. 

There would be no more heartbreak and, however they had to jumble things, they would find the time they needed to be together and maybe one day settle down together too and create the life he had always wanted. But for now they had this, and it was all they needed. 

“I’m broken. You broke me,” he choked out, smiling again, ignoring the tear that had escaped and slid down over his temple. Never before had Sebastian ever felt so appreciated by a partner, felt like he was there for more than just his pretty face and a convenient hole to fuck into. Sure this had been filthy in every conceivable way, but it was also so much more than just a bout of raunchy sex. He loved Chris with all his heart, and he knew without a question of doubt that he was loved back. 

Sebastian had made some pretty poor choices earlier in life, had learned the hard way what the darker side of the business could bring, but he knew, with every beat of his heart that Chris was different and that he would never betray Sebastian’s trust and love. “God, baby, I love you so fucking much. So much. I’m locking my apartment up and never letting you out ever again.” 

For the longest time all Chris could do was lie there, his body draped across Sebastian’s, a limp, heavy weight as he panted for breath. He was vaguely aware that Sebastian was talking but it took a while for comprehension to follow and even longer for him to call up a response. He knew he was smiling but had no idea how he was mustering the energy for even that.

He forced the hand that still had a tight grip on Sebastian’s thigh to relax, fingers soothing over the marks he knew he would have left behind in a temporary apology. Kisses to the abused flesh would come later. “Wow,” he breathed out as his hand slid from Sebastian’s hip and up over his ribs. “That...that was...just fucking wow.”

It wasn’t eloquent but it was the best he could come up with at the moment until his brain was fully back in gear after what was possibly the most intense orgasm he had _ever_ had. He could still feel it, little aftershocks shooting up his spine and through his balls. If he could move his feet he was sure his toes would still be tingling too. “I don’t think you’ll need to lock the door, baby. I don’t think my legs are working any more. I’m just gonna have to lie here for a week or two, if that’s okay?”

He finally pried his eyes open and pressed a soft kiss into Sebastian’s damp neck then pulled his head back, still resting it on Sebastian’s shoulder as he couldn’t be sure his neck would be able to support its weight yet, so that he could look at Sebastian’s face. 

It was when he saw the tear tracking it’s way slowly across his flushed skin that he understood the catch he had heard in Sebastian’s voice. He reached up with his hand to Sebastian’s cheek and gently turned his head. Sebastian didn’t appear to be upset, there was a wobbly smile turning up the corners of his beautiful mouth, but Chris had to be sure. He had never fucked anyone until they cried before. “Hey, sweetheart. You okay Sebs? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“What?” It took a couple of seconds before Chris’ question made sense, but then Sebastian couldn’t help lighting up in an even happier smile. He sniffled and reached up to wipe the tear away with the heel of his hand. “Fuck no, ‘s stupid, I’m just a sap. And sure, it’s just sex and blah blah, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt so... _whole_ before.”

He reached up and let his hand thread through Chris’ hair, smiling. “Bummer, huh? Realizing that you’ve hooked up with a crybaby.” He leaned in enough to place a peck on Chris’ lips. “The nearest exit can be found in the adjacent hallway to your right.” He chuckled softly. “I also cry at Disney cartoons and sappy romance flicks, even though I will adamantly deny ever watching any of those. Just so you know.”

Chris lit up a brilliant smile. “Oh, thank fuck for that. I’m not the only one. My mom has banned me from watching Disney movies with my nephews. I cry like a fucking baby every time.” It was a _slight_ exaggeration but not by much. Chris had always been as quick to cry as he was to laugh and even cartoons were enough to tug at his heartstrings and set him off. That Sebastian was the same only provided further proof to Chris that they were meant to be together. 

“I have had to leave so many premiere’s early, you have no idea. They can take as many pics as they want on the red carpet going in but I can’t take the chance the photographers are still hanging around at the end. Scott would make my life a living hell if I made the papers all puffy eyed and sniffling.”

His smile softened and he ran his thumb over Sebastian’s cheek. “You know what we should do later? We should rent the latest, sappiest sounding chick flick we can find, get a bucket of ice cream and two spoons, and just snuggle up on the couch so we can bawl our eyes out. How does that sound? ‘Cause that feeling _whole_ thing you mentioned? That goes for me too. I love you, Sebastian, love everything about you. Sappy parts and all.”

The look on Sebastian’s face spoke volumes of what he thought of Chris’ idea long before he could confirm it with words because a big, happy smile was plastered all over his face and his eyes were beaming as he looked at Chris. “I love you too, baby. Who would have guessed that my big, handsome bad boy is in reality a total fluffball on the inside?” He grinned. “And sappy movie date on the couch with ice cream is the most fucking brilliant idea ever!” he added, delighted over Chris’ never ending ability to surprise him. 

There were so many different layers to Chris that Sebastian would gladly spend the rest of his life peeling them apart, one by one, to discover what each of them concealed. There was the serious Chris, the handsome Chris, the masculine Chris, the humorous Chris that had such an easy, happy laughter that always lit up the entire room around him. 

There was the composed Chris and the serious Chris and then there were the less public layers of thoughtfulness and a want to strive for better, the struggles with anxiety that Sebastian had occasionally witnessed first hand and done his best to help Chris deal with, either in person or over long distance phone calls. And now there was the sappy Chris too, and it made Sebastian’s heart flutter happily from knowing that it was another quirk they shared. He had always known that Chris had a warm heart, but the crying part was new and a delightful surprise.

Another rush of warmth heated up Sebastian’s chest. “I can’t fucking believe how lucky I am,” he mused, a fond, thoughtful expression replacing the amusement for a moment. “I never knew love could be like this. So perfect. With you.” 

He hummed and closed his eyes, unable to completely stifle a yawn. “I think maybe the ice cream date will have to wait a couple of hours though,” he mumbled, so tired now from both the emotional and physical strain. “I know your secret now, Chris Evans. You’re a sneaky vampire, sucking out my life essence.”

He chuckled when Chris snorted with laughter as he hugged him closer and turned his face enough so he could kiss Chris on the lips.

“Yeah, you got me. That’s _exactly_ what I’m doing,” Chris said with another softer laugh. He lifted his hand to push a lock of sweat soaked hair back from Sebastian’s forehead, gazing at him with eyes full of adoration for the man who had brought him so much joy and filled all the empty spaces that had been in his life before they met. “I’m the lucky one, Sebastian Stan. I get to love you.”

When Chris finally mustered up enough strength to roll off of Sebastian he leaned in for another kiss, swallowing the whiny, complaining noise that Sebastian made from losing the intimate touch they were still sharing.

He didn’t go far though, only enough to reach down to the floor to grab a randomly discarded t-shirt to use to clean them both up a little. As soon as they would no longer stick together with less savory fluids Chris lay back down and Sebastian snuggled up close in his arms to more or less end up sprawled halfway on top of him. After softly whispered _I love you_ s it only took another few moments before they were fast asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian translations 
> 
> Nu mă satur de tine. - I can’t get enough of you. 
> 
> Mă faci să mă simt atât de bine, iubire. - You make me feel so good, love. 
> 
> Atinge-ma , te rog. - Please touch me. 
> 
> Ești atât de frumos. - You are so beautiful. 
> 
> Te vreau din nou. - I need/want you again.


End file.
